


The Great Escape

by Le_Confidant (Noire)



Series: FMA Big Bang 2016 [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, FMA Big Bang 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noire/pseuds/Le_Confidant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed, Winry and Al escape the space station and head for Amestris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuggyNess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuggyNess/gifts).



> This is the first illustration I created for _Begin the Begin_ by BuggyNess, submitted for the FMA Big Bang 2016. It was created using an iPad Pro, the Apple Pencil and the Procreate app.

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7841470)

[Artwork created by Hirstories (Le Confidant)](http://hirstories.tumblr.com)


End file.
